Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to kinematics analysis of movement-oriented biometric data and more particularly relates to methods, systems, and apparatus for real-time determination of user intention based on kinematics analysis of movement-oriented biometric data.
Description of the Related Art
User movements, such as finger swipes, eye movements, and gestures can be computationally intensive and may require high end hardware or may result in lag due to processing input.